ICarly Oneshots
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Each and every chapter is its own story, each chapter is a one shot.
1. Show 1: IPlaster, Paint and Tacos

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.

A/N: This is My very first ICarly FanFic, I hope you like it. This is a Oneshot, but I will add other Oneshots when I think of them if people like this one.

Show #1: IPlaster, Paint and Tacos

Carly, Sam, and Freddie are in Carly's apartment reading reviews on their last web show

"Hi Carly and Sam, I'm Rich from Cincinnati, Oh, and your show was great as always."

"Carly, Sam, I'm Zack, from Boston, It looks like you have the Sweet Life."

"Sam, I'm Kai, from Seattle, I think you're the greatest."

"Carly, Fred from Seattle, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Carly looks at Freddie as if she is going to kill him.

"It wasn't me, I swear," said Freddie as he fell from his seat.

"Come on Carly, pulverize his ass," said Sam, as she went to the cabinet, "Just wait for a minute, so I can make popcorn."

"Ah, come on, Sam," said Carly.

"What, I like to eat popcorn when I watch someone get beat up," said Sam.

"I didn't send that message, you have to believe me," said Freddie.

Spencer entered carrying bags from the store.

"What are you three up to," asked Spencer?

"About to kill Freddie,' said Carly.

"Making popcorn so I have something to eat as Carly kills Freddie," said Sam.

"Help me," yelled Freddie!

"Ok, just don't make a mess," said Spencer, as he set the bags on the counter.

"Guy about to die over here," yelled Freddie!

"Who," asked Spencer, as he set down on the couch with Sam.

"Popcorn," asked Sam?

"Sure," said Spencer.

Carly grabbed Freddie by the collar, Spencer just realized the Freddie wasn't joking about being killed.

"Carly, you can't kill Freddie," said Spencer.

"Finally," said Freddie.

"Ah, Why not," asked Carly?

"I just cleaned the floors," said Spencer.

"Ah, man," said Carly, letting go of Freddie's shirt.

Freddie ran out the door in fear. Sam offered Carly some popcorn.

"Why were you going to kill Freddie," asked Spencer?

"He wrote a review to ICarly, asking me to be his Girlfriend," said Carly.

"Are you sure it was him," asked Spencer?

"He said his name in the message," said Sam as she got up to get a pop, " Want a drink?"

"I'll take a Root Beer," said Spencer.

"None for me," said Carly.

Sam shook up the Root Beer before handing it to Spencer. When he opened the pop, it sprays in his face.

"What was that for," asked Spencer?

"I felt like it," said Sam.

Carly couldn't help but laugh at her brother covered in pop.

"So, what are you going to do about Freddie," asked Sam?

"I don't know yet," said Carly.

"Why don't we hang him by his feet on a fan and crank it to full speed," said Sam.

"He'd get sick," said Carly.

"I know, he'd spew chunks everywhere," said Sam.

"Gross," said Carly.

"How cool would it be to get that on ICarly," asked Sam?

"You're discussing," said Carly.

"How about you nock him out and let me cover him in plaster and paint," asked Spencer?

"Can I nock him out," asked Sam?

"Sure," said Spencer.

"Cool, where is the baseball bat," asked Sam?

Freddie came busting in with a piece of paper.

"I got proof that I didn't send that review, I traced it to a Fred Wilson from school, who sent it from the library, on the corner of the street," said Freddie.

"Does this mean, I can't hit him with a baseball bat," asked Sam?

"Why were you going to hit me with a bat," asked Freddie?

"So Spencer could cover you with plaster," said Carly.

"For what," asked Freddie?

"Fun," said Sam.

"I can't believe you would do that," said Freddie.

"Really," said Sam.

Sam hit Freddie in the head with the bat, knocking him unconscious. Spencer dragged Freddie into the Kitchen and started to cover him in plaster. When Freddie started to wake up, Sam hit him again, so that Spencer and Carly could finish with the plaster. When the finished, they had Freddie standing with his arms behind his back.

"This isn't funny," said Freddie, as he woke up the second time.

"Yeah it is," said Sam.

"What color should we paint him," asked Spencer?

"Let's start with, Hot Pink," said Sam.

"Then add some Yellow and Light Blue," said Carly.

"Don't I get a say in this," asked Freddie?

"No," said Carly and Sam at the same time.

"I have an idea," said Sam.

"What," asked Carly?

"Let's get this on ICarly," said Sam.

"That would humiliate him," said Carly.

"Exactly," said Sam.

"Please, No," yelled Freddie!

Spencer grabbed a handful of paint and throw it at Freddie, Sam joined in followed by Carly. Freddie fell over breaking the Plaster.

"Ok, now that Freddie is done, it's my turn," said Spencer.

"You think that is fun," asked Freddie?

"Yes," said Spencer, "Now Freddie, go upstairs and get the camera ready, we'll be up in a few."

"Are you crazy," asked Freddie?

"No, I just want people to see me as artwork," said Spencer.

Freddie went up the stairs to the studio and set things up, while Sam, Carly, and Spencer loaded the elevator with the plaster and paint. Then they got on, too, once they got to the studio, Spencer let Freddie tell him what pose to use, Freddie chooses to make Spencer kneel down on his knees and put his left hand on his hip, and his right hand above his head.

"Today on ICarly, we are going to cover Carly's brother, Spencer, with plaster," said Sam.

"In a pose that our Tech Producer, Freddie, choose before we started," said Carly.

Carly and Sam started to cover Spencer in plaster, and Freddie put the Camera on a tripod so that he could join in. Once finished covering Spencer in plaster Carly and Sam let the plaster harden while they do some crazy dancing.

"Ok, now that the plaster has hardened on Spencer," said Carly.

"Hurry, this is starting to hurt," said Spencer.

"Now we get to cover Spencer in paint," said Sam, "But first we need to get some Tacos."

"Why," asked Carly?

"I'm hungry," said Sam.

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we go downstairs to make some Tacos," said Carly.

"Why don't we show are viewers how to make a Taco," said Sam.

"I think they know how to make a Taco," said Carly.

"Not my way," said Sam.

Carly, Sam and Freddie take the elevator down to the kitchen, while Spencer was still in cased in plaster. In the kitchen Sam pulled out some Taco Shells and some Taco meat, Carly cooked it on the stove, Sam then packed as much Meat as she got into the shells, while Carly cut some tomatoes and Lettuce. Sam grabbed an Onion and peeled it. As Carly finished cutting the tomatoes, she picks up a packet of Taco sauce and makes it look like she cut her hand, Freddie almost drops the camera thinks that she was hurt. Same started to laugh, because Freddie stubbed his foot on the counter, he got mad and threw the role of paper towels at her. Carly mixed the Lettuce, Tomatoes, Onions and Taco Sauce like Sam said and poured it on to the Tacos, Sam then added of Swiss cheese to the top.

"And that is how you make one of my Tacos," said Sam.

Carly put them on a plate to take upstairs, once back in the studio, Sam grabbed a Taco.

"Can I have one," asked Spencer?

"No," said Sam.

"Why not," asked Spencer?

"Because you're a piece of art," said Carly.

"And we don't want you messy when we paint," said Sam.

Carly opened a can of Baby Blue paint and started to splatter it on Spencer, Sam finished off her Taco then joined in after opening a can of Hot Pink paint.

"I think he needs a little Yellow," said Freddie.

"I think that's the first then Freddie has ever said that I agree with," said Sam.

Carly placed her paint covered hand on Sam's forehead.

"What was that for," asked Sam?

"I thought made you were sick," said Carly.

"Why," asked Sam?

"You just agreed with Freddie," said Carly.

"You're right I must be coming down with something," said Sam, as she throw some Paint a Carly, who ducked, so Freddie got hit. Carly smeared some all over Sam's Shirt, Sam then rubbed her hands all over Carly's head. Freddie put the camera on a tripod and joined in, and Spencer broke out of the Plaster only to get hit with pink and blue paint.

"Ok, that's all we have for now," said Carly.

"Oh, you don't get of that easy," said Sam as she poured the rest of the pink paint on Carly's head.

Freddie shut off the Camera and then they all went to clean up. Afterwards they checked the reviews that were coming in.

"Rich, Cincinnati, Oh: Carly you look good with Hot Pink Hair!"

"Kai, Seattle: Sam, your Tacos are the best."

"Miley, Malibu: I wish my older brother was as cool as yours is, but all he does is sit around and draws faces on his stomach, and pretends it can talk."

"Jen, LA: Carly, you have a cool brother, mine who cry if I did that to him."

"Jess, New York City: Carly, your Brother is HOT!!!"

"Gross," said Carly.

"What," asked Spencer?

"A girl in New York City thinks you're hot," said Sam.

"Really," said Spencer as he jumped up from the couch.

"Miley's brother sounds cool," said Sam.

"You would think that," said Freddie.

Sam chased Freddie out the door.

A/N: So what do you think of my first ICarly FanFic, Please Review and let me know!!!!!!! More Stories may be added later depending on the review I get from this one. 


	2. Show 2: ISamFreddie

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly. 

A/N: This is a one-shot about Freddie/Sam story that came to me last night.

Show #2: ISam/Freddie

Sam is in Carly and Spencer's Apartment, in the ICarly studio with Freddie.

"Remind me, why we broke in to Carly's Apartment," asked Freddie?

"Because, we are making Carly a birthday present," said Sam.

"Why do you need me," asked Freddie?

"To work the camera," said Sam.

"It's not hard to work," said Freddie.

"Well, for lack of reason, you are Carly's friend too," said Sam.

"You want my help and you still put me down," yelled Freddie!

"May if you weren't so," Sam started to yell.

"If I wasn't so what," asked Freddie?

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying to get if Carly and try," Sam started to say.

"Try what, to date you," asked Freddie?

"Are you," Sam started to ask.

"Crazy, yes, yes I am, for you," said Freddie as he pulled Sam in close to him.

"What about your feelings for Carly," asked Sam?

"They're made up, it's you that I really wanted," said Freddie, as he kissed her.

"Oh, Freddie, I Love You," said Sam as the elevator door opens.

Carly was in shock from the site of Sam and Freddie kissing. They let go of each other when they saw Carly standing near them.

"So this is what you two do when I'm not around," said Carly.

"Carly, we were just," started Sam.

"Just, making sure that the camera was working," said Freddie.

"How is making out with Sam, checking the camera," asked Carly?

"Well, it is on and recording," said Freddie

"We just had to give it something to record," said Sam, as she kissed Freddie again.

Carly got on the elevator and went back downstairs, where Spencer was putting a pot of chili on the stove.

"You look like you saw a ghost, kiddo," said Spencer.

"Worse, I saw Sam and Freddie making out upstairs," said Carly.

"How'd they get in," asked Spencer?

Sam and Freddie made their way down the stairs.

"Same way as always, I know where you hid the spare key," said Sam.

"So are you two together now," asked Spencer?

"I guess we are," said Sam, as she and Freddie kissed.

A/N: I saw that a lot of people like Sam and Freddie so I thought I'd give it a shot, Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Show 3: IHannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly or Hannah Montana.

A/N: Because it was asked For, Hannah Montana and Lola are here.

Warring: "This story has Hannah/Lola, if you don't like it, sorry but this goes with other Hannah Montana stories that I have writing."

Show #3: IHannah Montana

Carly and Sam were finishing up a web show while Freddie was filming.

"Don't forget to watch us nexted week," said Carly.

"Yeah, Don't forget," said Sam.

"We well have Hannah Montana right here on ICarly," said Carly.

"That's right, Hannah Montana, here on ICarly," said Sam.

"Next Week," said Carly.

"Yeah, Next week," said Sam.

Freddie hits a few keys on his Computer and gives the all clear.

"I can't believe you got Hannah Montana to agree to be on ICarly," said Carly.

"Well, my cousin, Jake, is her friend, and even did an episode of Zombie High with her," said Sam.

"Wait a second, your cousin is Jake Ryan," said Freddie.

"Jake Ryan, the TV star," said Carly.

"Yes," said Sam.

"Can I have his Number," asked Carly?

"Maybe you can get it from him nexted week when he is here with Hannah next week," said Sam.

"Maybe we should check the reviews," said Freddie.

They went down the elevator to the Kitchen, and got on the Computer to read the reviews.

"Oliver, Malibu: Can't wait for Hannah Montana!"

"Tom, Seattle, Sam, you are the coolest!"

"Kira, Reefside, How did you guys score Hannah Montana?"

"Kim, Cleveland, Great show, Carly. Sam, you are so funny."

"When are people going to say something about me," asked Freddie?

"Your a Dork," said Sam, "You happy now?"

"Hey," said Freddie, "I was hoping that it would something nice."

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up, dork," said Sam.

"Why can't you two just get along," asked Carly?

"He's a stupid dork," said Sam.

"She's evil," said Freddie.

"Thank you, geek," said Sam.

Carly stormed up the stairs leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"Why do you have to be so mean," asked Freddie"

"It's what I do," said Sam, as she hit him in the back of the Head.

One week has past now and Carly, Sam and Freddie are setting up for the show. There was a knock at the door and Spencer opened it.

"Hi, Can I help you, Miss," asked Spencer?

"I'm Hannah Montana, I'm here to be on ICarly," said Hannah.

"And I'm her best friend, Lola Luftnagle," said Lola.

"And I'm Drake Bell," said Spencer.

"No, you're not, Drake is shorter then you," said Lola.

Carly comes down the stairs to see if Hannah was there.

"Hannah Montana, glad you could make it," said Carly.

I hope you mind but I brought my best friend Lola with me," said Hannah.

"I'm just glad you agreed to come on ICarly," said Carly.

"Hey, I watch the show every week, and I'm glad to get the chance to be on ICarly," said Hannah.

Carly had Hannah and Lola take the elevator up to the studio.

"You almost lost us our guest," said Carly.

"How was I suppose to know she was Hannah Montana," asked Spencer?

"Watch MTV, and lesson to some music," said Carly, as she went up the stairs.

Spencer sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to MTV. Once upstairs Carly saw that Freddie was hanging upside down, Sam and Lola were laughing.

"What is going on," asked Carly?

"Well, you see Freddie tried to hit on Hannah so I hung him by his feet," said Sam.

"Come on, she is Hot," said Freddie.

"I think we should give him another push," said Sam.

"Can we just use him like a PiЯata," asked Lola?

"Don't I get a say in this," asked Freddie?

"Sorry, Freddie, but once Lola makes up her mind, you can't talk her out of it," said Hannah, "So Carly, when are we going to start?"

"Once we get Freddie Down so he can work the camera," answered Carly.

"Can't he just do the work upside down," asked Sam?

"NO," yelled Freddie, "Now get me down!"

Sam handed Lola a pair of sciwers to cut him down.

"Wouldn't dropping him on his head hurt the poor boy," asked Hannah?

"Nah, I trip him at school all the time, his head is use to the beating," said Sam.

"You're evil," said Freddie, as Lola cut the rope.

Freddie lands on his head and blacks out.

"Oh, that's freaking great, he's dead," said Sam.

Carly checks on Freddie.

"He's just unconscious," said Carly, "He should wake up soon."

"Dam, I thought I had finally killed him," said Sam.

Carly, Lola, and Hannah stared at Sam.

"What, every girl has to have a goal," said Sam.

"That's mean," said Hannah.

"Well, it's a cruel world for the geek," said Sam.

"So, now who is going to get us online," asked Carly?

Sam looked over at the Jumbo buckets of water.

"Carly, give me a hand with the lazy boy," said Sam.

Carly helped Sam with Freddie, they carried him over to the bucket of water, and plunged his head into the ice cold water, Freddie jumps up.

"What the hell was that for," asked Freddie?

"Well, you were unconscious, and we needed you wake to do the show," said Sam.

"Why should I," asked Freddie, "You always treat me like trash."

"Well, you are," said Sam.

"Keep it up, I think people are liking this," said Lola, as everyone realizes that she is holding the camera.

"I didn't know you knew that stuff," said Hannah.

"I don't, but it is easy to click a button that says connect," said Lola.

Well, Freddie, looks like she can have your job," said Sam.

"Fine, she can have it, I'm out of here," said Freddie.

Carly ran to caught Freddie before the Elevator reached the top.

"Freddie, we need you," said Carly.

"You don't need me, you have Sam, and Lola," said Freddie.

"Lola, is a guest, and Sam, well, she's just not you," said Carly.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me, if I stay," asked Freddie?

"No, but if you leave now, you'll never know what could happened with use in the future," said Carly.

"Ok, then, I'll stay," said Freddie, as Carly hugged him.

"Gross, you hugged the geek," said Sam.

"So, are we going to start this interview, or just have fun," asked Hannah?

Freddie takes the camera from Lola, she then takes a seat next to Hannah.

"Ok, everyone, as you already know we have Hannah Montana and her best friend Lola Luftnagle, here as our guest today," said Carly.

"And we also found out that if we ever want to replace Freddie, we could get Lola to work the camera," said Sam.

"That's it, wait till we are off line, Sam," yelled Freddie!

"Like you really have the guts," said Sam.

Carly picked up two Frisbees and threw them at Sam and Freddie.

"Hey," said Sam.

"What was that for," asked Freddie?

"To shut you two up," said Carly, "Now, Freddie, get the camera over here."

Freddie picks the camera back up, Sam grabs her remote and stands next to Carly.

"Ok, now that we know Sam and Freddie need to see a mental help, let's get Hannah to answer some questions from our views," said Carly.

"The first one is from, Doug in Carson City," said Sam, as Freddie turned on the Clip.

"Hannah, were do you come up all the cool songs," asked Doug?

"Well, Doug, most of the songs I have my Dad write, but some songs like, True Friend, One in a Million, and I Miss You, I wrote based off of my Relationship with Lola, when I dated Jake Ryan, and when I lost my mom in a Car Rack," said Hannah.

"Ok, now the Next one is from, London in Boston," said Carly.

"Oh, Hannah, It's London, I was wondering where you got the coat that you wore at the New Years thingy with Dick Clark," asked London?

"I got it from Macey▓s," said Hannah.

"Now we have one from, Kat from Chicago," said Sam.

"Hi, Hannah and Lola, I hope this isn't to private but I was wondering if the rumor about you two dating was true," asked Kat?

"Well, uh," said Hannah as she looked over at Lola.

"Maybe that was a bit much," said Lola.

"Well, you did promise to answer any questions that our viewers had for you," said Carly.

"Yeah, but..." said Hannah.

"No, Buts," said Sam, "Don't make use something I had planned for Freddie."

"Oh, come on," said Lola.

"What exactly do you have planned," asked Freddie?

"Oh, you'll find out when you go home tonight," said Sam.

"Well maybe I'm not going home," said Freddie.

"Doesn't matter, I got stuff for if you stay," said Sam.

"You're Evil," said Freddie.

"Thank you," said Sam.

"Alright after that entrainment, I think people would like to know if you two are dating," said Carly, as Freddie zooms in on Hannah and Lola.

"Well, will it really make a difference if we are," asked Lola?

"Not to us but then again we are only three fan," said Carly.

"I think it would be brave," said Sam.

"It would be so Hot," said Freddie.

"Freddie," yelled Carly!

"You know you're the only one for me, Carly," said Freddie.

"I don't think so," said Carly.

"I'll get you in my dreams," said Freddie.

"Gross," said Sam.

"Ok, for the viewers of ICarly, we have been going out for awhile now" said Hannah.

"Sorry to all the guys out there but she is mine," said Lola.

"Well you heard it hear first, on ICarly, Hannah and Lola are officially together," said Carly.

"I bet that there are lots of guys out there with their hearts broken," said Sam, "I'll fix them at school on Monday."

"Now, now, Sam, you can't have every guy at our school," said Carly.

"I wasn't going to date them, just throw them into lockers," said Sam.

"Well, if you put it that way, leave Jason out of it," said Carly.

"Why," asked Sam?

"Do I even have to tell you," asked Carly?

"I think she likes him," said Lola.

"I think you're right," said Sam.

"For once I think Sam should hurt someone," said Freddie.

"Ok, you'll be first," said Sam as she shock her fist in front of his face.

"Ok, that is all that we have for you this week," said Carly.

Freddie turned off the web link, and put the camera down.

"Wow, we had over a million people view our show," said Freddie.

"Over a Million," yelled Carly!

"Oh, crud," said Sam.

"What," asked Carly?

"That means people know that I plan to hurt them on Monday," said Sam.

"Look at it this way, so many people might call in sick on Monday and they close down for the day," said Carly.

"Well, at lest I would still be able to beat up on Freddie," said Sam.

"Why me," asked Freddie?

"Because you're a geek," said Sam.

They got on the Elevator, Freddie stayed away from Sam, once in the kitchen, Freddie pulled up the Reviews.

"Serena, Tokyo: Sam, you remind me of a friend of mine."

"Herminie, London: That was Magical and funny."

"Cindy, Seattle: Don't worry, Freddie, I'll protect you from Sam."

"Looks like this girl couldn't kill herself," said Sam.

Carly hits Sam in the head.

"What, I was just saying that any girl that wants Freddie has to be suicidal," said Sam.

While they continued to read the reviews, there was a knock at the door, Spencer opens it.

"Holy cow, it's Robby Ray," yelled Spencer!

"Oh my God, I love Robby Ray," said Sam, "I love the Mullet."

"Sorry, but I grow it out," said Robby Ray.

"That's fine, you can always get your hair cut," said Sam, "And we can do it on ICarly."

"Woo, doggie, I don't think so," said Robby Ray.

"Sweet Nibbles," said Hannah, "Sam, that's my Dad."

"So, I guess that means I could become your step-mom," said Sam.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Carly as she pulled Sam away from Robby Ray, "And stop drooling."

"Well, bud, we should get going, we are due in Huston, tomorrow morning," said Robby Ray.

"We should of got him on ICarly," said Sam.

"Maybe next time," said Carly.

Robby Ray, Hannah, and Lola, went down to their limo waiting outside for them.

"They seemed nice," said Robby Ray, "But that Sam could take it a little easy on Freddie."

Hannah and Lola stared at him.

"What, I watched the show on-line," said Robby Ray.

Hannah and Lola remove their wigs.

"So, now that they world knows that you two are together, what are you going to do," asked Robby Ray?

"Seem thing we always do, Daddy," said Miley.

"And what's that," asked Robby Ray?

"We going on with our lives," said Lilly.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, everyone who reads this please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Vote in my Poll Please

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.

A/N: This is to get people to vote in my poll.

Carly: Hi, to all of you Cyber People.

Sam: Have you ever wanted to tell someone what to write about?

Carly: I think that they have, Sam.

Sam: Then why don't you tell them how they can tell the Idiot that wrote our script what to write next.

Carly: Go to the profile page of Jla4186 and vote in the poll.

Sam: I here that that Idiot like Emily Osment.

Carly: Why do you call Jla4186 an Idiot?

Sam: Well if this guy had any brains then he would like me.

Carly: But what if he is a pizza delivery guy who lives at home with his mom and dad?

Sam: That sounds like this kid I know in math class.

Freddie: Hey Girls, I think with should get back on track here before we run out of time.

Sam: It's not like we're on live TV, we have all the time we need.

Carly: I think Freddie is right.

Sam: I hate when Freddie is right.

Carly: So where should we pick up?

Freddie: Maybe you should just tell the people who they can vote for.

Carly: Right Freddie. So you cyber people can vote for Jake Ryan.

Sam: Yah, Jake Ryan, the Actor! How cool would it be to have him on ICarly?

Carly: Then you can also vote for Drake Bell...

Sam: I Love Drake Bell, he's hot, unlike Freddie!

Freddie: Carly, Please hit Sam for me.

Carly: No!

Sam: Ha Ha!

Carly: Ok, anyway, there is also Kira Ford.

Sam: Isn't she a singer from Reefside, CA?

Carly: Yah, and I think she had our next choice as a teacher.

Sam: You want to have another teacher on the show?

Carly: Unlike, our teacher, Dr. Tommy Oliver studies dinosaurs.

Sam: A guy who likes to play in the mud, he has got to be ugly.

Carly pulls out his picture.

Sam: Ok, I was wrong.

Sam takes the picture.

Sam: I'll hold on to that, now do you have one of Jake Ryan and Drake Bell.

Carly: I'll look later, but frist I think we need to finish telling this people who they can vote for.

Sam: Screw that, I want pictures.

Carly: Sam, Down!

Carly dumps a bucket of water on Sam.

Sam: I had to wear a white shirt today.

Freddie: Now that's hot!

Sam: Freddie, you better look away.

Carly: This may just keep the guy's watching, or Lesbian's like the next choice, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle.

Sam: I'll be right back, I need to dry off.

Sam walks out of the studio.

Carly: Ok, other poll choices are Clark Kent, and some of his friends all the way from Smallville, Kansas, A group of kids from France, they Call them selves the Lyoko Warriors. And you also have the Host of Ya Me, London Tipton.

Sam comes back wearing a dry shirt.

Carly: Is that my shirt?

Sam: So where are we?

Carly: I just finished telling people their choices.

Sam: Without me?

Carly: Yep!

Sam: Even about the group of kids from France.

Carly: Yes.

Sam: And the guy from Smallville?

Carly: Yes.

Sam: What about London Tipton?

Carly: Yes, but at lest now I can go get you the Pictures of Drake Bell and Jake Ryan.

Sam: No need, I found them when I took this shirt from your closet.

Carly: So that is my shirt.

Sam: Well you didn't expect me to keep wearing my wet shirt.

Carly: I thought that you would dry it out then put it back on.

Sam: It is drying, on your bed, I have your blow dryer blowing on it.

Carly: Sam, that's a fire waiting to happen.

Sam: No it's not, I used the think that Spencer made so that you didn't have to hold the blow dryer.

Carly: Remember to vote in Jla4186's poll to have a chance to see your favorite, here on ICarly.

Sam: That's Jla4186. So go vote now.

Carly: We'll see you next time here on ICarly.

Freddie turns of the camera.

Sam: So do you think we made that Emily Osment Lover happy?

Carly: Why are you so mean?

Sam: It's a hobby!

Carly: And that's why Freddie and I are your only friends.

Freddie: Don't bring me into this, I'm not her friend.

Sam: I'm friends with the worlds fattest Priest.

Carly: That's just gross.

Sam: Your point?

Carly: Let's just go make sure you didn't burn down my bedroom!

A/N: Please vote in my poll, and Please as always remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Show 4: IWas Voted For

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Hannah Montana, or the song, 7 things, that's Miley Cyrus' song.

A/N: This one shot will have Hannah Montana, Lola Lufnaggle, and Jake Ryan since there was a tie in the poll. This story is in no way related in anyway to

IHannah Montana.

Carly: What took you so long to write this?

JLA4186: I got blind sided by "Hannah and Lola" and "Jake Ryan" being tied.

Sam: You could of just wrote two stories?

JLA4186: But I said that it would be one story.

Freddie: Are we going to start this already?

Sam: Hold on, Freddie. JLA, why not just tell people you lied?

JLA4186: If I did that people would stop reading my stories.

Sam: Only the stupid ones?

Carly: Do you really have to insult the readers?

Sam: If I didn't then who would?

JLA4186: It would be nice to try to keep readers!

Sam: Fine, I'll be in the broken car if you want me.

Freddie: We can start now.

Show #4: IWas Voted For!

Carly, Sam, and Freddie enter Carly's apartment, as Spencer got off the phone.

"Guess what," said Spencer.

"What," asked Carly?

"I just got off the phone with Hannah Montana's manger, and he agreed to let Hannah Montana come on iCarly," said Spencer.

"How did you do that," asked Freddie.

"I had to let Hannah bring her friend Lola," said Spencer.

"Ok," said Sam.

"There is something else," said Spencer.

"What," asked Carly?

"We need Spaghetti," said Spencer.

"Why," asked Sam?

"They said they watch us every week, and Lola wanted Spaghetti," said Spencer.

"Maybe if we through in of sauce, she'll dump it on Freddie's head," said Sam.

"What fun would that be," asked Freddie?

Sam goes over to the counter and grabs a pitcher, and fills it with hot water, then walks up behind Freddie.

"Oh, great," yelled Freddie, as Sam pours the water down Freddie's back.

Freddie jumps into the air.

"Yeah, Spaghetti would be more fun," said Sam.

"Sam," yelled Carly!

"What did I do," asked Sam, "Freddie is the one who jumped and screamed."

"You got water on the floor," said Carly.

"It's not my fault that Freddie is the prefect target," said Sam.

"But here on the carpet," asked Carly?

"Is it my fault that he isn't smart enough to move to the kitchen before I poured the water," said Sam.

"Don't make me pour water on you," said Carly.

"Don't think about it while I'm wearing this white shirt," said Sam.

"Girls, as much fun as a water fight would be, right now you only have about 22 hours till Hannah Montana will be here," said Spencer.

"Right, we need to set things up," said Freddie.

"No, we need to dry up the spot Sam made with the water," said Spencer.

"It'll dry on it's own," said Sam, "It's only water."

"True, but if we let it dry, I won't be able to try out my new vacuum cleaner," said Spencer.

"Ok, well we'll be upstairs," said Carly.

"I could use some help," said Spencer.

"No thanks," said Sam.

Spencer pulls out a box, and tries to pull out the new vacuum, as Carly, Sam, and Freddie head up the stairs. Freddie sets up a few new props that he bought, including an upgrade for the green screen.

"So, Freddie, what geeky things are you working on," asked Sam?

"Well with this program, we can make it look like Hannah is doing a full out concert," said Freddie.

Spencer comes running up the stairs with a piece of paper in hand.

"Guys, I have some more good news," said Spencer.

"What," asked Carly?

"I wrote a friend of mine a few weeks ago, and I asked him to get Jake Ryan to appear on iCarly, since I know Carly has a big crush on him," said Spencer, as Carly hit him.

"So, is him coming," asked Sam?

"He'll be here for tomorrow▓s show," said Spencer.

"But we already have Hannah Montana coming," said Freddie.

"Looks like you guys will have two celebrities for tomorrow▓s show," said Spencer.

"Who's next, Mikayla," asked Carly?

"God, I hope not," said Sam, "She sucks more then Freddie, but not by much."

"Hey," said Freddie.

"Freddie, I think that's going to be they nicest thing Sam's ever going to say about you," said Carly.

"Don't worry Freddie, you're still the one I pick on the most," said Sam.

Freddie bald up his fist.

"What are you going to do, hit me," asked Sam?

Freddie's face turned red as he walked over to Sam.

"The geek thinks he can fight," said Sam.

"Sam cut it out, Freddie back off," yelled Carly!

"Fine, but only because, you want me too," said Freddie.

"So, Sam, you spending the night again," asked Carly?

"Sure, my mom is most likely trying out a new deodorant, and the last one she got smelled like a skunk," said Sam?

"Don't you ever go home," asked Freddie?

"What, is little Freddie afraid that I stay over because I'm secretly in love with Carly, and hope that one night she'll invite me into her room for a night of hot, steamy, sweaty, romantic, passionate, lesbian...," said Sam, as Carly hit her in the side, "What?"

"You and Freddie are drooling over that," said Carly.

"I could stay and record it," said Freddie.

"No," said Carly.

"Why not," asked Freddie?

"Two Reasons, One, because I said, and Two, because, I'm not that way," said Carly.

"Any chance I can change that," asked Sam?

"No, you'll still be on the couch," said Carly.

After finishing up, Freddie went home, while Sam spent the night over Carly's again. Freddie came over early the next morning.

"Hey Freddie, Carly and I had crazy lesbian fun last night," said Sam.

Freddie and Spencer stared at them.

"That's what all the racket was about," asked Spencer?

"No," yelled Carly, "Sam is just trying to piss Freddie off."

"It's working," said Freddie.

"Then what was the racket," asked Spencer?

"I tripped into your pile of junk," said Sam.

"That is my scalper," said Spencer.

"Don't worry, it's still a pile of junk," said Sam.

"Ah man, now I have to rebuild it," said Spencer.

"Into what," asked Sam?

"We have to get upstairs, they'll be here soon," said Freddie.

"Right, let's go," said Carly.

"Hey, don't forget the Spaghetti and Meatballs," said Spencer.

"Right, Freddie, Sam, go on up and test Freddie's green screen," said Carly, "I'll be up when I'm done cooking."

Sam and Freddie head upstairs, Freddie lowers the green screen into place then hands Sam a microphone.

"You better not make me look stupid," ordered Sam.

"I don't need to," said Freddie.

"I'll kill you," yelled Sam as she threw the microphone at Freddie.

"The mic cost me 100 dollars," said Freddie.

"What is so special about that mic," asked Sam?

"It works with the green screen, like your remote controls sound effects," said Freddie.

"Really, how," asked Sam?

Freddie hands Sam the mic and shows her the five buttons.

"The top one here turns on and off the Green Screen videos," said Freddie, "Then the other four are for you to change the background to any of the four preset files."

"Wow, I'm actually impressed," said Sam.

"Really," asked Freddie?

"Actually, yeah," said Sam as she pressed one of the buttons.

On Freddie's computer screen it appeared that Sam was standing on stage with a crowd cheering around her.

"Alright, try another button," said Freddie.

Sam presses the next button on the mic and the image on the computer screen changed to Sam standing on the beach, with people surfing behind her.

"Good, it's working," said Freddie, "Now if you can walk over about ten feet to the right."

As Sam started to walk the footage moved as well.

"That is going to change how TV is recorded," said Freddie, "I'll have to remember to thank Spencer for helping me get the Green Screen on to rollers."

"You're such a geek," said Sam.

"Can't you ever be nice," asked Freddie?

"I was about five minutes ago," said Sam.

"Can't you stay nice," asked Freddie?

"Can't you get over Carly," asked Sam?

"What's that got to do with this," asked Freddie?

"Never mine," said Sam, as she walked away.

Carly and Spencer came up the Elevator with two big pots of Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"You two still alive," asked Carly?

"Don't worry, Freddie and I just got done being on the beach," said Sam.

"Gross," said Carly.

"No, it was the Beach program on the Green Screen," said Freddie.

Freddie shows Carly and Spencer the footage that he shot of Sam.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Carly.

"Believe what," asked Freddie?

"That you and Sam really got along without me around," said Carly.

Sam and Freddie stared at each other, Carly heard the door bell and went downstairs to get the door. It was Hannah, Lola an a guy they've never seen before.

"I hope it's alright that my friend, Mike Stanley III come along," said Hannah.

(Mike Stanley III is Oliver's other side, for those who don't watch Hannah Montana.)

"Good thing I made extra Spaghetti and Meatballs," said Carly.

"Where," asked Lola?

"Upstairs," said Carly, "You can use the Elevator over there, I'll be up in a few."

"Anything I can help you with," asked Mike, as he got close to Carly.

"No, just waiting on the other guy to show up," said Carly.

"Who," asked Hannah, while waiting on the elevator.

"Jake Ryan," said Carly.

"I hope you have room for his ego," said Hannah.

"He can't be that bad," said Carly.

"I dated him," said Hannah.

"Really, cool, maybe we can get you to spill some dirt on him," said Carly as the Elevator doors opened.

"Trust me, the dirt has already been spilt," said Hannah as Jake walked in.

"What dirt," asked Jake?

"Stuff about you," said Hannah.

"What's there to tell," asked Jake?

"That's what Hannah was saying," said Carly.

"Come on, I want Spaghetti," said Lola.

"They talked you into making spaghetti," asked Jake, as he and Carly got on the Elevator.

"Yeah," said Carly, "We do our best to please our guest."

"Well I hope you have a plate for me," said Jake.

"If not you can share with Hannah," said Carly.

"Jake share, right," said Lola, "That's like trying to get Mikayla to be nice."

"So you don't get along with Mikayla," asked Carly?

"Not at all, she's stuck up and really sucks at singing," said Lola.

The elevator doors open to the studio, and Lola made her way to the spaghetti.

"Ok, we go online in five," said Freddie, "Hannah, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," said Hannah.

"Oh, great, Freddie is going to scare her off," said Sam.

"Why do you think that," asked Carly?

"Because, he's as much in love with Hannah Montana as he is with you," said Sam.

"I'll let him down gently," said Hannah, as she walked over to him.

"We where hoping that you would sing for use on the show," said Freddie.

"I can do that," said Hannah.

"Ok, then let me show you this," said Freddie.

"A microphone," asked Hannah?

"Not just any Microphone, this mic is state of the art, it controls the background for my Green Screen," said Freddie, "The top button is the on and off, while the other four are preset backgrounds, Button 1 is a concert stage with fans cheering, Button 2 is the Beach, Button 3 will make it look like you're on the Moon with the Earth behind you."

"And what does button 4 do," asked Hannah?

"I haven't chosen that yet, we have the Streets of New York, School Halls, and The North Pole," said Freddie.

"I guess we could do the School Halls," said Hannah.

"School Halls it is then," said Freddie as he programmed it in, then handed it to Hannah.

Freddie and Hannah walked back over to the others.

"It's time to go online," said Freddie.

Freddie grabbed his camera and began his count down, Lola grabbed another plate of spaghetti.

"Hey everyone, iCarly," said Carly

"And iSam," said Sam.

"And today we have a full studio," said Carly.

"That we do," said Sam, "But if you make me stand next to Freddie, I'll kill him."

"Hey," yelled Freddie!

Carly slaps Sam in the back of the head.

"Anyways, on today▓s show we have Hannah Montana, and her friends, Lola and Mike," said Carly.

"Don't forget about the Zombie killing cutie, Jake Ryan," said Sam.

Jake stands up and starts to show off some moves, till Hannah grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him back down to his seat.

"Looks like Hannah knows how to stop the Zombie Slayer," said Carly.

"Hey, I can take her any day, any time," said Jake.

"Oh really, I'll take that bet," said Hannah.

"Looks like we have a challenge," said Sam.

"Hey, Freddie, set up a poll, one for Jake, and one for Hannah," said Carly.

"What for," asked Freddie?

"To see who people like more," said Carly.

"Ok, the poll is up," said Freddie.

"Ok, while you guys out there vote, we'll ran our own test," said Carly.

"This ain't good," said Hannah.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Sam.

"Come on Hannah, show Jake that he's only second best," said Lola.

"Fine, but nothing to humiliating," said Hannah.

"Deal," said Carly and Sam at the same time.

"Spencer, do you have some rope," asked Carly?

"Yes, I do," said Spencer.

"Good, Sam help him hang the ropes," said Carly.

"Why not the geek," asked Sam?

"Because, I'm holding the camera.," said Freddie.

"Well we could have idiot over here, hang up Jake's rope," said Lola.

"Can you tie a rope," asked Spencer?

"I'll give it a shot," said Mike.

"I think we should have someone better should do it," said Jake.

"Why, do you think that Mike would mess it up," asked Lola?

"Let's face it, he's not to bright," said Jake.

"Oh, it's it," said Mike, as he grabbed a pot of Spaghetti.

"Don't waste the food," said Lola, as Mike dumped the pot on Jake's head.

"Looks like Mike and Jake have issues," said Carly.

"I think that Jake is just mad that Mike replaced him as Hannah's boyfriend," said Sam.

"I'm not dating Mike," said Hannah.

"Really," asked Sam?

"He's not her type," said Jake.

"Then who is my type," asked Hannah?

"Me," said Jake, "Hannah, I still love you."

"Well, you blow your chance on more than one accusation," said Hannah.

"Yeah," said Lola, as she pulled a meatball out of his hair.

"Please tell me that you don't plan to eat that," said Hannah.

"Ow, gross," said Lola, "I grabbed it just in case you wanted to shove it down his throat."

"Good idea, Lola," said Hannah.

"Ok, I got the ropes up," said Spencer.

"Good, now let's see who can climb to the top the fastest," said Carly.

Jake grabs a rope, "You scared that I'll win?"

"You're not going to win," said Hannah, as she grabbed the other rope.

"When I say go, both of you will race to the top and hang your flag," said Carly, as Freddie hands them each a flag.

Carly yells go, Jake and Hannah race up the rope, Hannah had her flag in her mouth, while Jake tried to keep his in hand. Jake takes a lead, as Hannah tries to get a better grip on the rope.

"I had to do this once on Zombie High," said Jake.

Hannah gets half way up when Jake's flag falls out of his hand. He tries to grab it, and falls off the rope. Hannah makes it to the top and hangs her flag.

"Ha, I win," said Hannah.

"Only because I fell," said Jake.

"Well, people loved it," said Freddie, as he checks his computer, "And I have an update on the poll I set up, 9309 vote Hannah as their favorite, and 8076 voted Jake as their favorite."

"Looks like I'm winning," gloated Hannah.

"Ok, the next contest we have for you is, Joggling," said Carly.

"So, is Jake going to have to take his shirt off," asked Sam?

"No," said Carly, "Unless he wants to take it off."

"I guess I could," said Jake.

"Leave it on," ordered Hannah.

"Why should I," asked Jake?

"It's only fair," said Hannah.

"You could always take yours off, too," said Jake.

"As much as our geek would love that, we do try to keep this PG," said Sam.

"Right, both of you will leave your shirts on," said Carly.

"That's good," said Hannah.

"Come on," yelled Freddie!

"Freddie," yelled Sam!

"Careful, you're starting to sound like you're Jealous," said Lola.

"Of the geek," said Sam, trying to hide her face turning red.

Carly hands Jake and Hannah each 3 balls, and they started to juggling.

"You are totally into him," said Lola, "That's why you're always fighting him."

"I like to fight," said Sam, "It makes things fun."

"Hey, Freddie, can you put up another poll," asked Lola?

"Sure, what do you want it about," asked Freddie?

"I want people to vote on who Sam loves more," said Lola.

"Who are the chooses," asked Freddie?

"You and Jake," said Lola.

"Gross," said Freddie and Sam in unison.

"Just do it," said Carly.

"Fine," said Freddie.

Freddie post the poll on the site. Meanwhile, Jake drops a ball on the floor.

"Looks like Hannah wins this test as well," said Carly.

"So, it looks like we don't need to do the three test," said Sam.

"We do have the time," said Carly.

"You did want me to sing on iCarly, right," pushed Hannah.

"Ok, looks like Hannah is in a hurry," said Carly.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere by morning," said Hannah.

"Where," asked Sam?

"Home, My tutor didn't come on this trip," said Hannah.

"Fair enough," said Carly.

"You know that I could beat the truth out of your friend, Lola," said Sam, "After all, she is making me mad."

"Good luck," said Hannah.

"Let's go," said Lola.

"This is going to be our very first Chick Fight on iCarly," said Freddie, as he lowered the green screen.

"Ah, man," said Carly, "Sam, can't you ever go a day without trying to hurt someone."

"Never tried," said Sam.

"So, are you two going to fight, or what," asked Freddie?

"Hannah, 500 bucks says Sam kicks Lola's butt," said Jake.

"Ok, I'll take that bet," said Hannah.

"Can I get in on this," asked Mike?

"Do you have 500 bucks," asked Jake?

"Hannah, can I borough 500 dollars," asked Mike?

"How lucky are you," asked Hannah?

"Come on, Hannah, we both know that Lola will win," said Mike.

"Fine, I'll cover you," said Hannah, "But if Lola loses, I'll kick your butt."

"I can live with that," said Mike, "Kick her butt Lola!"

"We can't have a fight on iCarly," said Carly, "Unless,... you let me put 15 bucks on Sam winning."

"I will also put 15 on Sam winning," said Freddie.

"I got 100 on Lola," said Spencer.

"You're betting against me," yelled Sam, "I'll get you later tonight."

"Is it too late to change my bet," asked Spencer?

Hannah and Jake looked at each other.

"Nope," said Hannah and Jake, together.

"Good, I don't want to die," said Spencer.

Hannah, Mike and Jake laughed at Spencer. Carly handed Sam and Lola each a set of Boxing Gloves, Freddie turns on the green screen to the School Halls video.

"You're going down, Lollipop," said Sam.

"No one makes fun of my hair," said Lola, as she laid the first punch into Sam's gut.

Sam fall to the floor.

"Can't take a hit, can you," said Lola, taunting her.

Sam jumps up and it's Lola in the jaw, Lola then laid another punch into Sam's gut, making her fall to the floor, again.

"Give up yet," asked Lola?

"No," said Sam, as she rolled back and stood up.

Sam charged at Lola, Lola spun around and kicked Sam in the face. Sam dropped her gloves, as her nose started to bleed.

"What was that for," yelled Sam, as Freddie runs to her side.

"To get you to quit the fight," said Lola.

"You little, bitch," yelled Sam, as Freddie helps her up.

"You wanted the fight," said Carly as she hand over the 15 she had betted.

"Lola could have taken it easier on her," said Freddie.

"She could take it easier on others," said Hannah.

"I do have to agree," said Jake.

"Oh, sure, agree with the pop star," yelled Freddie, "You're just trying to get into her pants."

"That's not true," said Jake.

"You know you're still in love with her," said Sam, as she wipes the blood from her nose.

"Yes, I do, but doesn't mean that Freddie was right," said Jake.

"Ok, if you people haven't figured it out yet, the fight was fake," said Carly.

"Yeah, like anyone could really beat me in a fight," said Sam.

"Then how did Sam get a nose bleed" asked Freddie?

"I used some of Mike's fake bleed," said Lola.

"How did you get it on Sam," asked Jake?

"Easy, Carly slipped it into my glove before handing them to me," said Sam.

"So I helped you for nothing," said Freddie.

"But it's nice to know you care about Sam," said Carly.

"I don't care about her," said Freddie.

"Come on, Freddie," said Lola, "You were the first one to run to her side."

"That doesn't matter," said Freddie.

"You stare at Sam, like Hannah stares at pictures of Jake," said Mike.

"Not true," said Freddie, "Anyways, I like Carly."

"But you love Sam," said Jake, "Just like I love Hannah."

"No," yelled Freddie, "I'll never be in love with Sam."

"Sam, you know how to end this," said Carly.

"Why should I," asked Sam, "This is way too much fun."

"You end it now, or I'll read this letter I found in your locker," said Carly.

"Let me," said Lola, taking the letter.

"You can't," yelled Sam, trying to grab the letter.

"You can have it back after you do the right thing," said Lola.

"Lola, be nice," said Hannah.

"What's going on," asked Spencer?

"Sam and Freddie love each other and are too stubborn to amite it," said Carly.

"No I don't," said Sam and Freddie at the same time.

"Sam, you go out of your way to drive Freddie crazy," said Carly, "And Freddie, you try to hide it, but I see how jealous you get when Sam picks on over guys."

"Freddie's a geek," said Sam.

"Sam's a bitch," said Freddie.

"Ok, but do you think you'd be happier if the other was gone," asked Mike?

"Well, uh," said Freddie trying to think of something.

"Freddie's not allowed to leave, iCarly owns him," said Sam.

"No one owns me," said Freddie.

"Ok, if you two don't love each other, then you can kiss each other without getting carried away," said Hannah.

"Gross," said Sam.

"Maybe we have to just to, to get them to stop this," said Freddie.

Freddie and Sam stood in front of each other.

"Looks like the viewers are going to get a special treat," said Carly, as she took the camera from Freddie, "Now, how do you zoom in on this thing."

"This button right here," said Lola.

Freddie and Sam lend in close to each other and kissed. Before Sam could pull away, Freddie pulled her in closer and held her tight in his arms. Carly zooms in close.

"I hope the views are watching close, because this is an iCarly first, the birth of a relationship," said Carly.

Sam and Freddie stop kissing.

"This doesn't mean anything," said Sam.

"Oh, come on," said Freddie, "I may have pulled you closer, but you shoved your tongue into my mouth."

"Fine, come here," said Sam, as she grabbed Freddie's shirt, pulled him close, and started to kiss him again.

"Ok, we're at the point were Hannah is going to sing," said Carly.

"Hold on, we have to check the polls," said Freddie, taking a breather from making out with Sam.

"That's right," said Sam.

Freddie and Sam went over to the computer.

"Ok, the first one between Hannah and Jake, Hannah beats Jake by over 6000 votes," said Freddie.

"And it looks like people voted right on the second poll," said Sam.

"I can't believe how many people could tell that we belong together," said Freddie.

"Over one million votes for us, and only 10 vote for Jake," said Sam.

"That means we had over a million viewers," said Carly.

"1,783,984 voters total," said Sam.

"Not everyone voted, we have at this time 2,329,298 viewers," said Freddie.

"So, am I going to sing, or are we going to watch Sam and Freddie make out," asked Hannah?

"Right, Green Screen is on," said Freddie.  
"I probably shouldn't say this But at times I get so scared When I think about the previous Relationship we shared It was awesome but we lost It it's impossible for me not to care And now we're standing in the rain But nothings ever gonna change Until you hear, my dear The 7 things I hate about you The 7 things I hate abou tyou You're vain your games you're insecure You love me you like her You make me laugh you make me cry I don't know which side to buy Your friends their jerks when you act like them Just know it hurts I want to be with the one I know And the 7 I hate the most that you doooo You make me love you ," Hannah started to sing.

After Hannah finished singing, Carly, Sam and Freddie ended the show. They all went downstairs and Freddie pulled up the reviews. There was a knock at the door. Spencer opened they door, it was Robby Ray.

"Is Hannah still here," asked Robby Ray?

"Oh, my god, it's Robby Ray," said Carly, "I love your music!"

"Come on in," said Spencer.

"Hi, dad," said Hannah, "Your early."

"We have to get going, the plane to Maimi won't wait forever," said Robby Ray.

"Well, I have to go too, I got a movie in New Zealand," said Jake.

After signing a few autographs Jake, Hannah, Lola, Mike, and Robby Ray left.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this, but I hope you enjoyed it, Please Review!! 


End file.
